Rutina interrumpida
by SoDriff
Summary: Y esta vez duró mucho más, mientras una torrencial lluvia caía sin que ambos recordasen cuando empezó


Disclaimer: Durarara es propiedad intelectual de Ryohgo Narita y hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, desafortunadamente.

* * *

><p>Y allí estaban, en medio del bullicio cotidiano de la aparatosa ciudad de Ikebukuro, parados a pocos metros de distancia, sintiendo el mar de gente pasar a sus lados, apenas rozándolos.<p>

La voz del gigantesco ruso ya no les importaba, ninguna advertencia de paz les parecía coherente cuando sabían perfectamente que ese pequeño monstruo en sus pechos pugnaba por salir y destruir o humillar al contrario.

La sonrisa cínica en el informante fue más que suficiente para provocar que la sangre le hirviera al rubio, que, apenas consciente de donde estaba, tomó el cigarrillo entre sus labios y lo dobló, tirándolo al suelo.

No había vuelta atrás, se habían tropezado en su continuo avanzar en aquella tortuosa vida y el Destino, jodido idiota en el que ninguno de los dos creía, los había puesto en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo. El azabache no abandonó su sonrisa, sino que la ensanchó al notar como el mundo parecía temblar debajo de las decididas y violentas pisadas de la bestia delante de sí.

El rubio se quitó los lentes y los guardó. Sin saber como, una ráfaga de viento le meció los cabellos y al segundo siguiente, su puño se estrellaba contra la acera que parecía resquebrajarse ante su fuerza. Y sabia que el odio en su interior era el causante de la momentánea ceguera de la que era presa y aquel resquemor en su pecho era el aliento de ese pequeño monstruo contra las heridas que en su vida entera había sufrido.

No pudo evitar tomar una bocanada de aire, inflando el pecho y gritando aquel jodido nombre que tan solo teñía el mundo-su mundo- de un rojo puro e intenso.

-I-ZA-YAAAA-separó en sílabas como ya era costumbre y alargó la última de forma que pareció el rugido del despertar de la Bestia que era.

Las personas a su alrededor desaparecieron ante sus ojos, aunque algo en su interior le decía que estaban asustadas y trataban de apartarse del camino de esas dos moles a punto de matarse. Porque eso eran cuando se encontraban: dos titanes cumpliendo con una rutina forjada desde hace años a base de palabras pérfidas y grandes objetos voladores.

Solo cumplían su palabra de joder al otro y joderlo bien.

La masa de gente fue quedando atrás, mientras corrían sin cesar por varias calles secundarias del centro de la ciudad. Uno esquivando objetos que podrían ponerle fin a su continuó juego, y el otro tomando todo aquello que considerase suficiente para aplastar a la pulga para siempre.

Casi como acto reflejo, la mano de la Bestia tomó el aviso de transito y lo usó de mazo, fallando una y otra vez, apenas por pocos centímetros, de su huidiza presa.

-¿Qué sucede Shizu-chan?- la voz falsamente preocupada de Izaya le erizó la piel- ¿Acaso la edad te está haciendo más lento?- se mofó, esquivando por poco el filo del aviso de tránsito.

Río con fuerza, como un desquiciado en medio de un esplendido salto hacia atrás, fruto de sus prácticas de parkour, mientras seguía conduciendo a aquel tirano entre calles secundarias. Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr como tantas huidas le habían enseñado, saltando de una pared a otra de vez en vez, cuando presentía un nuevo golpe en su contra.

Su risa inundó por completo los callejones en los que se introdujo, desviándose de su destino por culpa del rubio. Después de todo, siempre era culpa de esa Bestia impredecible que algunos de sus planes se vieran frustrados o alterados. Y le molestaba, por supuesto. Y le odiaba, eso lo sabía cualquiera. Pero su avanzada inteligencia, sus continuos estudios de los demás y de sí mismo, además de la extraña consciencia sobre sí le había llevado a profundizar aun más de lo sano en ese sentimiento con dientes y garras en medio de su pecho que parecía despertar, removerse y sisear ante la sola mención de Shizu-chan.

Se mordió el interior de las mejillas al haber perdido de vista, momentáneamente, al violento rubio.

Saltó al barandal de un balcón por encima de su cabeza, buscando rápidamente a su perseguidor.

Un agudo siseó en sus oídos le advirtió el peligro que corría. Frunció el ceño, atento de donde provendría el próximo ataque. No estaba seguro pero sabía que le dolería.

Ese ser en su interior siseó, reptando entre los hilos que usaba para controlar a los demás y casi chilló por el golpe que tumbó a Izaya contra el frío suelo del callejón.

-Buen golpe, shizu-chan- le felicitó el azabache, levantándose antes de ser alcanzado por el objeto metálico en manos del rubio.

-Pulga- gruñó Shizuo, volviendo a perseguir a ese demonio risueño.

Porque eso era Izaya, un jodido demonio con cierta adicción a perturbar su calma. Un demonio que reía de la desgracia ajena o a causa de algún plan bien desarrollado.

El monstruo en su pecho, dentro del rubio, gruñó con más fuerza, dando zarpazos a diestra y siniestra, buscando salir. Y no entendió muy bien porque lo retenía tanto, porque le preocupaba que no escapase nunca de donde estaba.

Shizuo siguió corriendo. Izaya siguió escapando. Shizu-chan gruñó. La Pulga rió.

Shizuo trató de seguir convenciéndose de que aquel monstruo seguía en su pecho porque no quería causar más daños a si mismo, aunque eso implicase contenerse en cuanto a matar de la forma más cruel posible a Izaya. Él no era una monstruo, aunque lo dudase.

-Hey, Shizzy- el apodo le heló los pensamientos y casi pudo sentir como su sangre hervía a fuego lento- Por aquí-

Apretó los puños y siguió el sonido de la voz hasta un callejón sin salida.

Lentamente, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y sus pasos cesaron, hasta detenerse a pocos metros del azabache que apoyaba su espalda contra el gran cerco de alambres que les impedía seguir persiguiéndose. Aun con todas sus habilidades en el parkour, Izaya prefirió quedarse allí y no cruzar el cerco. Tenía mejores planes.

-Parece que por fin terminaremos esto- habló Shizuo, ignorando el estremecimiento del pequeño monstruo en su interior. Creyó que se estremecía del placer de tener por fin a la pulga acorralada.

-Así parece-respondió Izaya, con las manos detrás de su cuerpo, juntas, mirando a su contrincante-Aunque las apariencias engañan, Shizu-chan. Y creó que eso lo sabes muy bien-

El reptil se enroscó contra sus deseos asesinos, estrangulando sus antiguas intenciones de ver sufrir a la Bestia. La sonrisa perversa de su rostro desapareció, casi sin razón.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que es tu fin?- se atrevió a soltar el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, aunque tampoco podría decirse que el anterior impulso que lo llevó hasta allí estuviese del todo presente ahora.

Se miraron un momento, tan solo interrumpido por los rugidos o los siseos de unos sentimientos apresados en medio de dos cuerpos decididos a solo perseguirse por odio. Se odiaban hasta la última de sus células y solo se confesaban, entre gritos y risas, sus deseos de acabar con el otro.

Izaya avanzó un paso, dejando colgar ambos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, con la navaja olvidada en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Shizuo se tensó, receloso de aquel acercamiento y preparado para cualquiera ataque sorpresa. Pero fue innecesario, ya que el azabache se detuvo a pocos pasos de él, tan solo viéndolo como si estuviese pensándose muy bien algo que antes hubiese ignorado.

-Shizzy, ¿sabías que te ves muy bien con el cabello desarreglado y con el sudor corriendo por tu frente?- soltó, casi sin pensárselo mucho. Después de todo, de alguna forma no le parecía del todo desagradable esa imagen tan agitada del otro.

-Imbécil-gruñó por lo bajo, avanzando hacía él y un estremecimiento volvió a hacer presa en ese sentimiento en su pecho al darse cuenta de que Izaya tan solo retrocedió, hasta quedar pegado al cerco, encarándolo como nunca antes había hecho. Sin sonrisas cínicas y falsas o gritos de rabia.

-¿Sabes? Deberías de ampliar más tu vocabulario, shizu-chan- se burló, casi inocentemente y apenas sonriendo-

-Y tu deberías de aprender a cerrar la boca- le espetó, colocando un brazo a un lado de la cabeza del más bajo, enganchando sus dedos en el cerco.

-Tan amable como siempre- soltó, suspirando y viendo directamente a los ojos del guardaespaldas vestido de bar tender.

-Cállate, pulga- le escupió a la cara cada sílaba impregnada de rabia- Esta vez yo soy el que te tiene acorralado, así que deberías de empezar a suplicarme algo de clemencia-

Izaya se rió, pero esta vez no era una burla, ni un reto a su persona, tan solo una suave risa que le humedeció los ojos por un momento.

-Que gracioso eres, Shizu-chan. Debiste de ser comediante- movió una mano en señal de que parara o lo haría llorar de la risa- Dime, ¿crees que me tienes acorralado a mí cuando por dentro te estremeces del miedo de que todo esto sea una trampa?- como siempre, mordaz.

El cerco se quejó cuando la mano de Shizuo se cerró con fuerza en él.

-No eres más que otra de mis piezas, Shizu-chan- prosiguió el azabache, ignorando el peligro que podría correr. El reptil seguía torturando sus primeras intenciones de llevar al rubio a aquel lugar- Te puedo destruir cuando quiera, aun sin tener que hacerlo con mis propias manos- la amenaza sonó poco convincente y algo forzada.

Shizuo alzó una ceja y acercó su rostro al de Izaya, buscando sus ojos inconscientemente. Izaya miraba poco entretenido uno de los botones del chaleco de Shizuo.

-No eres más que una pieza salvaje, indomesticable e impredecible en el tablero de una partida cada vez más interesante- sentenció, levantando el rostro y notando los pocos centímetros entre ellos-Siempre moviéndote a tu antojo. No siguiendo las ordenes que te mando a través de otros de una forma u otra- su voz pareció perder interés en lo que antes había planeado, sino que se inundó de cierta rabia, pero no hacia el rubio sino hacia si mismo por no poder controlarlo como a los demás.

-Tú no eres mi dueño-Shizuo no había previsto responder, ni mucho menos hacerlo sin algún insulto en sus palabras. Pero no quería alejarse, no hasta que su interior dejase de estremecerse tanto.

-Ya me lo has demostrado, desde el primer día en que te vi- entrecerró los ojos- Pero no eres más que un jodido imbécil, un monstruo que huye de lo que es, que trata de fingir que no le duele lo que los demás dicen y piensan de ti-

Las manos le temblaron de la rabia que lo estaba dominando. Tenia que controlarse. Por todos los cielos, era Izaya Orihara, un demonio que hacia de titiritero para su propio entretenimiento, no un simple humano que se dejase llevar por sus emociones.

-Siempre vas en contra de mi pronóstico, metiéndote donde no debes y arruinando mis planes-sintió como terminaban de morir sus deseos de matar allí mismo al rubio, justo al mismo tiempo en que entendió el por qué de ese sentimiento reptil- Y hoy me decidí a traerte a este lugar y eliminarte por siempre. Porque solo eres un estorbo, porque interrumpes el rumbo de otras de mis piezas y haces trampas al no moverte en un solo patrón como los demás-

-Eres un idiota- le interrumpió Shizuo, apoyando ambas manos en el cerco a espaldas de Izaya y quedando irremediablemente pegado a él, con sus alientos rozándose- No creas que puedes controlar todo lo que desees, porque no es así. Todos son dueños de sus propios futuros y tu no podrás nunca decidirlos por ti mismo sin la voluntad del otro-

Izaya volvió a componer una falsa sonrisa apenas estuvo cerca de mostrar algo que no debía. Ese sentimiento en su interior lo estaba torturando y el aliento a cigarrillos, viejas heridas y rechazo contra su rostro no ayudaba.

-Y tampoco creas que puedes decidir por mi lo que hare-susurró sobre los labios del otro, sin saber porque su voz dejó de ser estruendosa y grave.

Todo se lo achacó al monstruo que dentro de sí se estremecía y poco a poco se convertía en algo más.

-Alejate- le ordenó Izaya, tomando la navaja en su bolsillo, dispuesto a usarla-Inmediatamente- la sonrisa pareció vacilar un momento, al ritmo de su orden.

-Tú no decides por mí- sentenció, rompiendo la distancia entre sus bocas, inútiles partes de su cuerpo que solo se profesaban un odio que pendía de un mísero hilo, a punto de caer en las fauces de un sentimiento más grande y extenso. Un sentimiento incontrolable y que amenazaba la estabilidad de ambos. Algo tan puro y tan corrupto en sus cuerpos.

El besó duró unos segundos, siendo el roce de dos pobres vestigios de alma decididas a pretender odiarse. No movieron sus labios, sino que se separaron unos centímetros, sin verse a los ojos.

-Tú eres el idiota- dijo el azabache mientras la mano que no sostenía la navaja tocaba el rostro de Shizuo, posándose detrás de su cuello y atrayéndolo en un verdadero beso.

Y esta vez duró mucho más, mientras una torrencial lluvia caía sin que ambos recordasen cuando empezó. Movieron sus labios al mismo ritmo de los latidos de ese sentimiento preso en donde deberían de estar sus inmutables corazones. Sus dientes rozaron los ajenos y sus lenguas desobedecieron la orden de no entrometerse cuando se hizo tan necesario sentirse de forma más profunda al otro.

Si sus pulmones no se fuesen quejado a falta de aire, no hubiesen visto la navaja en el suelo junto a un par de lentes de sol, que en algún momento habían caído al suelo. Y tampoco hubiesen visto sus propias manos enredadas en el rubio cabello o en el cierre del abrigo del azabache.

Se despojaron de todo. De su latente odio, de su asco a las circunstancias en las que se habían visto sumergidos en un día que había prometido ser tranquilo, de sus ropas favoritas y sus ganas de destruirse. Solo se dejaron hacer por esos sentimientos bestiales y demoníacos en sus pechos que parecían haberse hecho con el control de sus cuerpos.

Las caricias de Izaya le estremecían hasta la última de sus fibras nerviosas y los jadeos de Shizuo le llenaban los pulmones de paz momentánea.

El cerco tembló ante la furiosa forma de hacer el amor de los dos titanes, los dos hombres más peligrosos de todo Ikebukuro besándose y compitiendo por ver quien se venía primero.

Habían pasado varias semanas y el atardecer se estaba poniendo mientras la fuente seguía escupiendo agua como estaba programada, indiferente al par de ojos que se volvían a cruzar, cada uno a un lado de ella.

La sonrisa cínica en el rostro del más bajo se ensanchó y el cigarrillo del rubio cayó al suelo a medio consumir y roto.

Después de todo, seguían cumpliendo con aquella ostentosa rutina solo con una ligera mejora. Y ahora cuando los pequeños monstruos dentro de ellos mataban sus deseos asesinos mutuos, se despojaban de todo en el primer lugar solitario que encontrasen.

Y la ciudad de Ikebukuro se convirtió también en el escondite perfecto para hacerle el amor a su rival, su enemigo mortal.


End file.
